1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of seed and plants with bacteria of the genus Pseudomonas and to a new species of the genus Pseudomonas , which is particularly suitable for this purpose.
2. Related Prior Art
A method of strengthening and protecting plants in which microorganisms of the genus Pseudomonas are employed is already disclosed in DE 197 39 364 A1.
In the known method, at least one resistance inductor together with a useful microorganism is introduced into the plants' nutrient medium or into the seed of the plant, resistance inductor and microorganism having a complementary positive effect on the plant.
An example of a useful microorganism which may be mentioned is the strain Pseudomonas sp. Psl of the genus Pseudomonas fluorescens, which is deposited at the DSMZ: (Deutsche Sammlung von Mikroorganismen und Zellkulturen [German Collection of Microorganisms and Cell Cultures]).
This publication furthermore describes a method of how to isolate such a useful microorganism from soil and roots. In this method, a dilution series from soil and roots is plated out, incubated and tested for fluorescent colonies which are then used in a screening against harmful fungi. Furthermore, a strain found by the known method is studied for its combination ability with resistance inductors. In this manner, the strain Pseudomonas sp. Psl has been found.
However, experiments carried out by the applicant of the present application have revealed that the treatment described in the publication stated at the outset is as yet unsatisfactory, which can be attributed, inter alia, to the fact that expensive resistance inductors must be employed together with the microorganism described, and it has furthermore been revealed that the protective action is frequently unsatisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,128 discloses a method for the treatment of seed in which the seed is moistened with a bacterial solution and then exposed to a vacuum in order to impregnate the seed.